Under the Mistletoe
by rosexknight
Summary: AU! The annual Storybrooke Christmas Party is winding down, and as happy as Gold is to have his house back to normal, well as normal as it can be with all the decorations, something is hanging in the air between he and Belle Frech. And for some reason he wants to catch her under the Mistletoe one more time tonight… Smutty sequel to my fanfic "Mistletoe."


Under the Mistletoe

By RosexKnight

_AU! The annual Storybrooke Christmas Party is winding down, and as happy as Gold is to have his house back to normal, well as normal as it can be with all the decorations, something is hanging in the air between he and Belle Frech. And for some reason he wants to catch her under the Mistletoe one more time tonight…_

Warning: Christmas Smut

"It was great, Belle." Emma was saying. "Definitely the best Christmas Party to date."

"Your house is really cool Mr. Gold." Henry said, "You have a lot of interesting collectibles."

"Thank you, Henry." Gold said lightly, giving the boy a smile. "Come and look at them any time you like."

"Well we better go. Come on Kid let's get to bed."

"Bye Mr. Gold. By Miss Belle."

With a wave Emma and Henry were out the door. Killian was waiting by Emma's yellow bug for them, opening the door and letting Emma drive them home.

"There's your soft spot." Belle said, nudging Gold with her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Gold asked innocently, shutting the door.

The party was winding down. Most people had left and the few that stayed were getting ready to leave. Covering dishes, clearing away empty cups, things Belle had insisted on doing herself. It seemed no one intended for her to do so. Gold was just happy they were cleaning up after themselves.

"Henry. The kids." Belle explained as they turned to go back inside. "You have a soft spot for them. It's good to know I'm not the only one you have one for."

Gold blinked, stopping in place, watching as she walzed into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't just read him like one of her books with the dusty jacket. Had she even swayed her hips at him. Oh that bloody vixen.

One by one, the guests filed out, telling Belle how wonderful it was, thanking Gold, the usual.

"I'll be along soon, papa." Belle told her father as he left, "I just want to make sure everything's taken care of."

Thankfully her father accepted this, glancing warily at Gold. It wasn't as if he and Maurice had the…best relationship, but he didn't have to look as if he'd devour the poor girl. No matter how much he wanted to.

"I expect details." Ruby whispered a little too loudly as she hugged the brunette, walking out of the house with some guy who seemed to be more brawn than brain, but not before getting a playful slap from Belle.

The door was shut. The room was silent. And just like that, they were alone.

"Well that was fun." Belle said with a sigh.

Gold noted that she visibly relaxed, her shoulders going more slack. She stepped out of her shoes, placing them by the front door.

"You don't mind do you? They've been killing my feet all night…"

"Not at all." Gold said, his tongue feeling suddenly swollen "Why didn't you wear something more comfortable?"

"Ruby said they looked best with the dress." She said, letting her hair down from the ponytail she'd pulled it back in, letting her curls pool over her back.

If Gold didn't know any better he'd think she was settling in. Or getting ready to. But he did know better. Daft man.

Belle was moving, going to the coat closet to make sure no one had left one behind before moving to survey the kitchen. It wasn't dirty, but it wasn't the emaculate she knew Gold would prefer.

"You don't have to clean." Gold said. "I can manage in the morning."

"It's Christmas in the morning." Belle pointed out. "Won't you have family coming over?"

Gold paused. "No. My only family is my son and he…well let's just say I'm a difficult man to love."

Belle chuckled, as if she didn't believe him. No, he'd just imagined that. Too much wine. That was it.

"Won't you need to get home to your father?"

"I'd rather be here cleaning than watching stale Christmas specials and…talking with him."

She was running the water, filling up the sink to take care of the few stray plates and dishes. No. She shouldn't be cleaning in that dress. Gold came over, rolling up his sleeves to assume the position of washing while she dried. As they passed the plates their hands brushed. Every time. As if she was making sure some sort of physical contact was happening. It was making this simple act much more intimate than usual.

"Are you a scrooge Miss French?"

"Belle." She quickly corrected. "And of course not. Could a scrooge decorate this house?"

"No I suppose not." He prodded playfully. "I suppose it's your father then. I won't ask."

She nodded, giving him a thankful smile, and soon the dishes were done, tables were cleaned and wiped, and the kitchen was perfect again. Their conversations were short. Fleeting. But so much heavier than he expected. Every word had purpose. Meaning. And he knew he was just avoiding it.

Until the intoxicating beauty turned to go, and stepped in the archway, and he caught her by the waist.

"Belle…" He said, without knowing what he was going to say.

She seemed to know that, and just smiled, and pointed above him to the hanging plant. "That was on purpose wasn't it?"

"Would you believe me if I said it wasn't?"

"No."

The sound of his cane clattering to the floor echoed around the house as his lips crashed against hers, his arms weaving around her waist, fingers twining in her hair, pulling her closer to him. And bless her she was doing the same. The sound came from her throat again, and he matched it with one of his own when her fingers found his scalp. He was done for. Oh he was done for.

Belle pulled away, her breath heavy as her head fell against his shoulder.

"Sorry." He said immediately. "I didn't mean to—"

"Never apologize for taking my breath away with a kiss, Gold." She said softly, her voice so tender it made his legs wobble. Or perhaps it was the lack of his cane. Either way, he didn't care. "I'm not going to have to be under the mistletoe to get kisses like that every time am I?"

"No of…there will be other times?" His brain took a moment to process things. It had been far too long since he'd been in someone's arms.

"I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl."

Her tone held a warning. "I never said you were, dearie. Just surprised is all." He kissed her temple. "If you want a kiss all you ever have to do is ask. Though I'm afraid if you want to move I'll need my cane back…"

"Do you want me to move?" She asked teasingly.

Her arms grew tighter around him, and his lips found her ear. "Not particularly..."

She did move though, pulling away just enough so that her weight could support him as she brought his cane back up to him. "I didn't mean to make you drop it…"

"It's fine. No harm done." Only that his pulse was racing and every fiber of his being was aching to kiss her again. But he didn't want to scare her off. He had to be patient with a rare beauty like Belle…

She nodded, her cheeks going red as she glanced down the hallway. Towards his room. Something in Gold was set ablaze and all he could think about was her against his pillows.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.

"No." Belle said honestly.

"What is it then?"

"I want a kiss."

And kiss her he did. A tender, lingering kiss that stoked a fire deep inside both of them. A kiss that turned clumbsy as it brought them down the hall and finally to his bed, Belle being ever so patient of he and his damn cane. Then she was on the bed. On _his_ bed. And he was over her, their lips dancing, teeth nipping, tongues weaving, and sweet moans harmonizing. How could a simple kiss do this to him? Make him ache and want so?

Gold pulled back, his gaze finding the brilliant blue eyes that held a emotion Gold was quit afraid of as Belle fell against his pillows, brunette curls pooling around her head and lips swollen from the kiss she so deserved.

"I'm not a one-night stand kind of girl…" She reminded, her voice almost pleading from the warmth inside as he did.

"I'd never want you to be." He said, her hands running over his arms and his finding her cheek.

She moved, kissing each knuckle as they ran over her lips. "What would you want me to be?"

"Mine."

The word hung in the air, and Gold's body ran cold the moment he'd realized it had came from him. He'd said it though. He'd said what he'd been thinking all night. Since she came to decorate for the party. Since the first moment he'd stepped into her library. And Belle was under him. _Giggling_.Why was she giggling? Because it was so absurd right? Yes. Any moment now she'd push him off of her. And he'd be left alone on Christmas Eve once again. No different from any other year save the tension in his pants.

But Belle didn't push him away. She pulled him closer, bringing her lips to his, guiding his hand to her waist, chest, and moaning as they found her breast. Gold didn't stop, letting his hands wander over her in her dress as she pushed off his jacket and flung away his tie. Their fingers memorized every part of each other. Back, waist, neck, hair, breast, nipple, and of the noises she made and the soft coos of his name were enough to drive him mad.

Zippers were undone, and before he'd realized what had happened she was under him. Completely naked. Beautiful. Sexy. Perfect Belle was under him, her eyes begging for more as her hands fought with his belt.

"It's been a while for be, Belle." He admitted as she slipped off his belt and flug it off the bed with a thud. "I don't have anthing for…"

"I'm on the pill." Belle said, then she grew tense, her hands freezing on his zipper. "Not for this though! For…I get stressed out easily sometimes and stuff. It's…it's been a while for me too. If that's okay."

He slipped out of his pants easily, kissing her softly as his fingers slipped down her body, finding the slickness of her folds and rubbing softly, relishing in the arching of her back and the whimper she made. "It's fine, love. Don't worry. You're perfect, Belle."

"No one's told me _that_." Her laugh was breathless. "Beautiful, yes but never perfect."

"Bigger fools than I then." He ran his finger over her sensitive spot once again, taking her nipple into his mouth as her back arched to him. His member ached in protest, but he intended to take his time with her, skillfully moving his fingers and nipping her skin until she was all but crying his name.

And she did when she was pushed over the edge, and she tightened around his fingers mercilessly and clung to him, nails raking down his back.

"Gold…" It was a whimper, and on how he loved his name on her lips.

"Belle if I wait any longer I'll be useless to you." He strained against her, his member running across her leg.

"Not about me." She said, an aftershock wracking her body. "But I want you."

Those words broke him, and he wasted no more time. He positioned himself carefully, watching her as he moved, entering her slowly, because he was certain that was all he could take.

And then she moaned and clung and it was all he could do to not thrust home. But her walls were warm and tight and amazing around him and he had to savor it. Because there was only one first time. Because he couldn't screw it up. He waited for her discomfort to end. For her to relax around her before moving forward again. It was his turn to be patient. To fight his urges as their ragged breaths synchronized and they were both whimpering and gasping and moaning until he was inside her completely.

"You feel amazing." He managed, the arms that were both around her and supporting him trembling as his lips kissed her neck, lips, hair, head, anything they could find. "You have to tell me, Belle. If it hurts or anything."

Belle shook her head, giving him a breathtaking smile, "It doesn't. It feels too good. You're not stopping are you?"

"Never."

"I want a kiss."

And she got one, their lips crashing together as he moved, finding a steady rhythm that made her squirm and moan and cling and beg him not to stop. She felt far too good, and it was a wonder he'd been able to last so long with her under him, meeting his hips with hers as he kissed her and ran his hands over her body and oh no don't stop. By god never stop.

He shuddered only a moment after she did, and with a loud moan echoing off the walls they both fell. The warmth of bliss overtook them as they moved, riding it our hand-in-hand before they were both reduce to gasping puddles on the bed.

Belle was still clinging to him when Gold came to his senses. He rolled onto his side, bringing her into his arms in a tight embrace. His. Hers. The unspoken coupling made a different kind of warmth bubble inside.

"Your father will be worried." He cooed against her brunette curls, fingers tracing nonsense patterns onto her back. "I'll take you home."

Belle shook her head, burying her face in his chest. "Can't I stay?"

"For as long as you like." Gold agreed. Who cared about Maurice anyway. "Merry Christmas, Belle."

"Merry Christmas, Gold. Love you…"

Well that had to be a mistake. Too much wine. Drowsiness. Certainly he'd imagined that. No matter. He was sure it'd come up at some point in time. Besides, it was Christmas. And he had his perfect brunette librarian in his arms.

"Love you too."


End file.
